


His Toy

by MystikValkyrye



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Talk of Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikValkyrye/pseuds/MystikValkyrye
Summary: Coming home from a sex party demo, smut ensues.
Relationships: sebastian stan / reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	His Toy

I came home slightly drunk that afternoon, so trying to tiptoe to surprise Seb was useless. He watched me with a sparkle in his eyes as I flopped by his side. 

“So, someone had fun at the party?”

I rolled my head to look at him with a grin. “Oh yeah! The girls were on fire.”

“And how did that come out?”

“Dirty jokes and obscene gestures.”

Sebastian leaned into me with his eyebrow raised. “And what did you do, baby girl?”

My smile widened. “I was the worst!” I bit my bottom lip and slowly crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.

But as I kissed him, his hand came up to my hair and he made a fist there, pulling me back slowly. “Tell me what you bought.”

I smirked. “What makes you think I bought anything?”

He slapped my ass with his free hand. “Watch that attitude.”

His warning made me shiver and sobered me up. I knew if I became bratty, I wouldn’t get what I wanted. And what I wanted was him buried deep inside me. “Sorry, Sir.” I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled nicely. “I don’t have anything yet because it’ll be delivered but I bought a lot of things. You said to buy anything I wanted.”

“I did. Now tell me. You know the more you make me wait, the more you’ll wait later on…”

I clenched my thighs over his and nodded. “So, I got a nice powder for my skin. It smells heavenly. I got a little vibrator that also sucks on your clitoris.”

“Oooh, that’ll be fun.”

With a big nod, I continued. “There’s this cream that I can put there too, that’ll numb a little, then make everything more intense. And you can use it too.”

“On my dick?”

Him saying dirty words like that always made me blush. “Yes. It’ll be hot then cold, depending on when you’re in or out.”

He cupped my face. “You’re so pretty when you’re all flushed like that.” Seb kissed me, then began kneading my thighs, making me grind against him. “Anything else?”

“You know how flimsy the set of nipple clamps we have is? Well, I got better ones. They look like the ones we see in movies.”

Sebastian leaned forward, licked my lips, and said, “Mmm, baby, you’re getting closer to having what you want.” His hand slid over my thigh, then under my dress. He pulled my undies aside to touch me directly.

I gasped and clenched again. “Please, Sir!”

“Already begging? I’ve barely touched you.” His fingers circled my clit, then rubbed along my nether lips, making them ache with desire. “Tell me what else.”

“Uhm… I got...uh…”

He stopped rubbing suddenly. “If you stop, I stop.”

“Nooo! Okay, okay, I got us a plug for my butt,” I replied as he began rubbing again, his fingers moving to toy at my entrance. 

“Good girl. A new one will be nice. Is it bigger?”

“Mmm yes. With a jewel on it.”

“Oooh baby, you’re making me hard…” 

Sebastian grabbed one of my hands to put over his groin. He was hard as a rock already, so I stroked him through the fabric, then managed to slip my hand inside his pants. I wrapped my hand around it, my fingers barely touching, and stroked his shaft as he pushed a finger inside me.

“S-Sir, I also got a new set of handcuffs since ours are broken and a paraffin candle so we can play with it.”

He groaned and bucked into my hand while pressing another finger inside me, fingering me while thumbing my swollen clit. “And what else?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I got… AH! Yes!” I arched against him while I felt the familiar burn in my core. I was so close already. “I got a big dildo like you wanted. So I can…” I couldn’t finish my sentence, my pleasure too intense.

“So you can what?” Seb sped up his fingers and flicked my clit repeatedly. “You get to come when you tell me.”

Spurred on, I stroked him faster while tightening my hand. “I got it so I can… f-fuck myself while you watch. You want to see my p-pussy throb!” I nearly screamed the last few words, crying out in pleasure. 

Sebastian curled his fingers, finding my spot, and made me come so hard, I saw stars. I came undone on his hand, my juices covering it. I still stroked him and knew from his groans that he was about to come. 

I climbed off his lap and dove between his legs to take him in my mouth and finish him. I sucked hard and deep, gagging on his cock, and fondled his balls. He exploded down my throat, holding me down there while I took everything he had to give. 

When he let me off, I sucked his fingers, tasting myself, and crawled over him again to kiss him. “Thank you for the gifts, Sir.”

He panted harshly, smiling. “My pleasure, baby girl.” He smacked my butt and pulled me up from his lap. “Now get to the bedroom. You’ll be my toy now.”


End file.
